


A Push In The Right Direction

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bone setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Injury, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: Dean is sick and tired of watching both Sam and you deny the fact you have feelings for each other. So, he takes matters into his own hands..





	A Push In The Right Direction

You never understood how it was that you came to love the younger Winchester. He was very handsome, charming and overall a kind-hearted man. But you've known him for years, since you were kids for God's sake. Why is it that you've now gotten feelings for him?

You stared at Sam from across the library table, a book lying ignored in front of you as you tried to figure it out. He snapped his laptop closed and made eye contact with you, forcing a blush to spread across your cheeks. "Is there any reason that you've been staring at me for the past ten minutes, y/n?"

You cleared your throat and closed your book before standing up and putting it back on the shelf. "Just zoned out, I couldn't find anything in this book that was interesting enough." You walked around to Sam's side of the table to leave the room, feeling embarrassed that you'd been caught staring. As you passed by him, he grabbed your hand, forcing you to stop and turn to him.

"Y/n, if there's something wrong, you can tell me." You smiled as you glanced down at your conjoined hands, watching his thumb run over your knuckles.

You pulled your hand from his and looked back up, meeting his hazel eyes. "Really, it's nothing, Sammy. I'm going to go take a shower and watch some Netflix. Let me know if you find a hunt?" He nodded before you turned and walked away to your room, not knowing that Sam was watching you.

~

"What's up with you, Sammy? You've been pouting since I walked in here." Sam let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair. He turned to his brother while crossing his arms.

"It's Y/n." Dean rolled his eyes as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Sammy, when are you going to tell her how you feel? You've been in love with her for like, ever." Sam stood up and started pacing, letting out a dry laugh.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same. She never has and probably never will." Dean stared up at Sam, an eyebrow raised. Sam let out another defeated sigh. His heart felt tight in his chest just thinking about her. It hurt to see her date other people. It hurt him to know that she would never love him like he did her.

"Sam, trust me when I tell you, you need to tell her." Sam rolled his eyes, giving his brother the famous bitch face and slammed his hands on the table.

"What's the point, Dean?!" Sam threw himself back down on the chair and ran his hand through his hair. Dean just sat there watching his brother fall apart. His heart broke, but he knew that if he just told her, he wouldn't need to worry anymore.

~

Sam was furious. You had just come back from a hunt with a dislocated shoulder and a good size cut on your cheek. You decided to go solo, only because Sam wouldn't allow you to do anything dangerous on the past few hunts. Sam was lecturing you the entire time Dean was sewing up the cut on your face.

"Alright, I get it, Sam! You're pissed! But I was hunting alone long before I joined the two of you!" You could feel the anger rise in your chest as it was rising and falling with your deep breaths. Dean finished your stitches and situated himself to pop your shoulder back in. He asked you if you were ready so you took a swig of the whiskey and placed it on the table, never once breaking eye contact with Sam. Dean shoved in, your shoulder popping back into place and you screamed, rubbing your now throbbing shoulder. You glared at Sam as you picked the whiskey bottle back up and taking another drink while walking past the brooding man. "I can handle myself. I'll be in my room."

As soon as you left, Sam let out a groan and threw his head in his hands. Dean packed up the medical kit and left his brother to collect his thoughts. He brought the pack into the bathroom and stopped at your door on his way to his own. When he knocked, all he got was a groan before he opened the door and stepped inside. You had a bag of chips on the bed and the bottle of whiskey in your hand. You were scrolling through the titles on Netflix before settling on a Norwegian Nazi zombie flick you were told to watch. "What do you want, Dean." He let out a sigh and closed the door behind him before throwing himself down on the other side of the bed. He leaned against the headboard as you put the bottle out for him to take. Dean mumbled a 'thank you' as he took a long pull and handed it back to you. He reached into the bag of your chips and shoved a handful in his mouth as he watched the movie with you.

"You still haven't answered me as to why you're here, Winchester." You gazed over at the man to see him already looking at you. He was silent for a while, making you roll your eyes as you shoved another chip in your mouth. "You're not in love with me, are you?"

Dean's widened and he shook his head. "No! No, nothing like that. Well, I mean I'm not, but I know Sammy is..."

Your hand stopped shoving another chip in your mouth at his words. Your heartbeat rapidly increased in your chest as you felt your face heat up. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" Your voice was just above a whisper. Maybe you heard Dean wrong or maybe he was playing some sort of trick on you.

"Sam, He's in love with you. Has been for...pfft forever. The only reason I'm telling you is because he's too stubborn and hung up on the fact that he thinks you don't feel the same." You slowly put the chip in your mouth and chewed slowly as you processed the information. Sam actually loved you?! There's no way he loved you like that...As an annoying sister, yes. But as an actual partner? No way.

You shook your head and turned back to the movie. You weren't focusing on it, but at least you were making it appear to be that you were. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dean-o." You heard Dean roll his eyes next to you, obviously frustrated with your answer.

"Look, Y/n. I see the way the two of you look at each other. Either you do the hokey-pokey and turn yourselves around and admit to each other you're star-struck, or I'll force it out of the two of you." He grabbed a few more chips from your bag, shoving it in his mouth and rolling off the bed, heading out of the door. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest, knowing full well that if it could leap out of your rib-cage, it would. Dean, point blank told you that Sam was in love with you and you can't believe one word of it, even if you wanted to. Dean had played pranks on you, but this was the cruelest one he'd ever done.

Getting back to the film, you tried not to think about it anymore, but instead laughing at the ridiculousness of the movie.

~

Your phone went off, indicating you had a text message. You looked at it and raised your eyebrow. 'What could he possibly need help in the dungeon for?' You let out a sigh as you got up, pocketing your phone and heading to the dungeon. When you got there, you stepped in the doorway to see Sam. You froze for a moment upon seeing him and sucked in a breath. 'Good God, does he look fucking gorgeous in this lighting.' You mentally shook the thought out of your head and walked in. Sam spotted you and raised an eyebrow. "Y/n? What are you doing here?"

"Dean texted me saying he needed help down here. What are you doing here?" Sam's other eyebrow raised in surprise. Your heart started to beat faster when he walked over and showed you his texts, seeing the same message Dean had sent you.

Your eyes widened, remembering your conversation with Dean the other day. Turning around to leave the room, the door slammed shut and locked. You banged on the door, your heart leaping in your throat. "Dean open this damn door!" When you got no answer you pounded on the door again. "Dean!"

"I'm not letting the two of you out of there until you tell each other how you feel. I'm tired of all the moping around the bunker! I'll be back in a few hours and if you haven't confessed then you'll stay in there all night!" You heard Dean's footsteps as he walked away.

"Dean fucking Winchester, get back here and let us out!" Hearing nothing but silence, you kicked the door before turning back to Sam, groaning and sliding down to the floor. "Fuck!" Your face fell into your hands before sliding them up to grip at your hair. How could you be so stupid as to let this happen? You should have taken Dean seriously when he plainly said he would take matters into his own hands.

"Y/n." You looked up, your head banging against the door while your heart hammered in your chest. You locked eyes with Sam. He was giving you his famous puppy dog eyes. God, you loved his puppy dog eyes.

You let out a short laugh and ran a hand through your hair. "I can't believe this is happening."

Sam walked over and sat next to you, letting out a sigh and looking at the ceiling. "I guess this is it then." You peered over at him, his cheeks dusted pink as he locked eyes with you. You could feel the heat rise into your own cheeks, but you didn't look away, not this time.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He let out a short laugh and ran his hand through his hair. You bit your bottom lip as you watched him, wanting nothing more than to be those hands in that hair.

"I'm in love with you, Y/n." Your heart stopped as you sucked in a breath. You sat there, eyes locked with Sam as you processed his words. He loved you. He's in love with you. You opened your mouth to say something but not a sound came out. You watched his face fall, breaking your heart. He glanced down at the floor and turned to stare at his shoes.

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you stood up, catching his attention as you crawled into his lap. He eyed you as you let out a shaky breath. You cupped his face with both your hands, feeling his own slide up your legs and onto your waist. You slowly pulled his face to yours, your lips colliding with his. You heard him suck in a breath as his hands gripped your waist tighter. Your mouths moved together, like the final piece to a puzzle. You slid your hands into his silky brown locks and pulled his head closer. You felt one of his hands slide up your back, gripping the back of your head as the other snaked its way around your waist and pulling your body flush against his. You let out a whimper feeling his arousal.

Eventually, the two of you needed to breathe. When you pulled away, you didn't open your eyes. You felt his breath against your face as his lips brushed yours slightly. "I'm in love with you, too, Sam." Your voice barely above a whisper. You felt him smile against your lips as he crashed his against yours again. You let out a content sigh as you slide your hands down his toned chest before grabbing at his shirt. You pulled it up, breaking the kiss for only a split second as you pulled it over his head. You felt Sam's tongue probe your lips, silently asking permission to enter. You opened your mouth and let out a groan. Fuck, he tasted so good.

Sam rubbed circles on the skin on your hips before sliding them up, bringing your tank top with them. You broke the kiss as he pulled the fabric over your head and throwing it somewhere in the room before trailing kissed down your chin. When he reached that sensitive spot on your neck, he bit down and sucked your skin, efficiently leaving a mark. You bit your already kiss swollen lip as you let out a moan. His hand slid back and unhooked your bra with ease, your breasts falling free of the fabric as he pulled it down your shoulders. He pulled back and took in your flushed face, lips parted slightly and swollen as your bare chest rose and fell with your heavy breaths. Sam smiled and moved to lay you gently down on the cold concrete floor before crawling over you. "You're so beautiful." Sam pulled a nipple in between his teeth, his hand coming up and rolling your other in between his fingers.

Your back arched into his touch, feeling your panties dampen every second. Your hands flew to his hair, giving it a slight tug and earning a moan from the man. You pulled his face back up and kissed him, your tongues dancing together as you ground your hips into his. You could feel his erection straining against his jeans. Your hands slid down and got to work unbuckling his belt and his pants. He grabbed both his boxers and jeans and pushed them down his legs as you pushed your leggings and soaked panties down. You kicked the clothing to the side and glanced down. His cock twitched at your stare as your own eyes widened. He wasn't small by any means and man, was he thick. You looked back up at Sam and locked eyes with him. He cupped your face with one hand and traced your face with his thumb before it slid down your body. Your legs opened further for him as his fingers ran through your slick folds. He let out a groan as his eyes fluttered closed. "Damn, Y/n. You're soaked." He dipped a finger inside your aching core with ease, causing you to gasp and close your eyes. He pumped his finger slowly in and out of you before adding a second. He moved a little faster as his thumb rubbed circles over your clit. You pulled his face in for a kiss as he picked up the pace, feeling a warmth spread across your lower stomach. You rolled your hips in sync with his hand as you came closer. When he added a third digit, you came undone, gripping his shoulders tightly and moaning in Sam's mouth.

When you came down from your orgasm, Sam pulled his fingers out of you and pulled away, sucking on his fingers. He let out a moan at your taste, igniting your arousal once more. "God, Y/n. You're fucking delicious." You bit your lip as your eyes locked on one another. Sam slid his middle and ring finger inside you once more, causing your body to twitch with over-sensitivity. He moved so that he could position himself at your entrance. You had to bite back a moan when the tip of his cock grazed your clit before dipping into your waiting cunt.

"You want to taste how delicious you are?" You moaned out a 'yes' as Sam's cock slid into you. He slid his fingers into your mouth and you immediately started sucking on them, letting out a moan at both the sensation of him stretching you and the taste if yourself on his fingers. Sam wasted no time after bottoming out. He moved at a steady pace at first, helping you get used to his size. You continued to suck on his fingers as you watched him. His face tinted pink, sweat glistening off his forehead and lips that were parted slightly. His expression was of pure ecstasy as his eyes fluttered closed. "Fuck, this is better than I imagined." You moaned in agreement as you rolled your hips in time with his, swirling your tongue around his fingertips before sucking them into your mouth again.

"Fucking hell, Y/n." He pulled his fingers from your lips with a pop before crashing his lips onto yours, his hips moving faster. Sam slid his hand from the side of your neck to your leg, pulling it up over his waist. The new angle allowed him to hit your sweet spot, your loud cries swallowed by Sam's mouth. He continued to pound into you as he kissed down to your neck. He bit and sucked at your skin, leaving marks as he went. You could feel the pressure getting tighter and tighter, indicating your second release was coming.

"Touch me, Sam. I'm getting close." Sam bit down on your shoulder as he brought his hand down to rub your swollen bud with his fingers. You let out a loud gasp and smiled while you tangle your fingers in his hair. "Just like that baby, fuck. I'm so close." Sam's thrusts started to get wilder as he moved faster. You could feel his cock start to swell inside you as his release neared. As Sam breathed heavily and grunted against your shoulder, you pulled his ear between your teeth for a moment, earning a low moan from the man.

"Come with me, baby. Fill me all the way up until I'm fucking dripping. Fuck, your big cock feels so good in my tight little pussy." Sam's body tensed as you whispered, his thrusts getting even more erratic. Within a few more thrusts, your orgasm hit you. Crying out Sam's name, he, in turn, let out a moan of his own as you felt ribbon upon ribbon of his warm seed coat your walls. When the two of you came down from your highs, you didn't move. The only thing you could hear was the hum of machinery and the two of you trying to catch your breath.

Sam was the first to move. He lifted his head and gazed down at you. You gave him a smile as you brought your hands up to cup his face, pulling him down for a slow, passionate kiss. You let out a hum of content when his fingers traced your sides slowly. How did you get so lucky? The man you loved actually loved you back, which almost never happens. You usually sit back and watch them fall in love with someone else, but this time, they actually fell for you.

Sam fucking Winchester fell in love with you.

They were raised into the hunting life, like yourself. It's not an easy life, almost never ends in white picket fences and rainbows. It certainly doesn't make your love life easy either. But you found your other half, the one who makes all of it, a reality, something you didn't think was ever going to happen.

The two of you pulled away from the kiss to breathe, never opening your eyes. Sam rubbed his nose against yours, forcing a giggle out of you. You opened your eyes to see him smiling down at you. It was the most beautiful sight you ever saw: his hair falling down messily around your faces, his lips kiss swollen and a pink hue staining his cheeks and neck. His smile shined brighter than any star in the sky while his eyes lit up with pure bliss.

"That was-"

"-Incredible." You finished his sentence for him, his smile widening even more.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was. But we should probably get dressed, Dean could be in here any minute." You rolled your eyes, a smile pulling at your lips.

"He's not a very patient person, is he?"

Sam let out a laugh, warming your heart. "No, no he's not." He gave your lips a quick peck before sliding out and off of you, making you suddenly feel very empty. He walked around, searching for something to clean the two of you off with and finding some towels in a desk drawer.

As soon as the two of you cleaned yourselves up and looked as presentable as you could, you heard the lock on the door click and the sound of metal squeaking as the door opened. Dean stood there, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He studied both yours and Sam's appearance before his eyes landed on you, traveling down to your neck and shoulder. His mouth twisted in a knowing grin before looking over to his brother. "Fucking finally, you two!" He walked away, leaving the two of you alone once more, at least not locked in the room.

Sam turned to you as you did to him. You couldn't stop smiling; you were the happiest you've ever been in your life at this moment. You didn't want this to end. "Hey, Sam?"

He let out a hum as he lifted his hand to trace your jaw, pulling you closer to him by the waist with his other hand. You placed your hands on his chest and leaned up to his ear, pulling it in between your teeth once more. Sam's breathing stopped as his body went ridged at your movements. You peppered kisses across his jaw before your lips ghosted his and making eye contact. "How about we go back to your room and I can show you exactly what this pretty little mouth of mine can do?" You watched as Sam's hazel eyes go dark, his pupils dilating as he let out a low growl. He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, forcing a squeak to escape your lips.

You spent the rest of the night with Sam, showing each other just how much you loved each other. You were making up for all the lost time, never knowing when it would all end.


End file.
